


No Pretending

by heeroluva



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning After, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an unexpected wakeup call, but decides to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleather/gifts).



Each member of the team dealt with the betrayal, with being burned, differently. Some of it was predictable, and some of it was… not quite so easy to anticipate. Jensen expected Cougar to go on the prowl, always using sex to unwind as he certainly had no problem picking people up. What Jensen didn’t expect was for Cougar to turn his attention to him. 

The press of a hard body against him, pulling Jensen from his dreams, wasn’t all that strange. They all needed the contact, the reassuring presence of another human being from time to time. It wasn’t even the first night since everything went to hell that Cougar had pressed into the nonexistent extra space in the narrow bed to join Jensen. It wasn’t even the first time that Cougar has smelled of alcohol and pressed a kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck.

The difference this time, however, was that instead of passing out like usual, Cougar scraped his teeth over the patch of skin where neck met shoulder while one hand snaked down over the suddenly tense muscles of Jensen’s abdomen before slipping under the loose front of his pants. Jensen let out a strangled gasp as callous fingers wrapped around his soft cock. 

“Por favor permítame,” Cougar breathed against his neck. 

Jensen drew a ragged breath at the pleading tone but nodded slightly. This was a bad idea, a _really_ bad idea, he knew, but as Cougar’s fingers tightened around Jensen’s quickly hardening cock, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jensen might not be lacking in looks, but he didn’t have the suave charm that Cougar exuded, and it had been far too long since he’d felt anything but his own hand. 

The hard heat of Cougar cock was obvious against the swell of Jensen’s ass even through the layers of their clothing. When Cougar’s hands shoved Jensen’s pants down to his knees, with a little maneuvering Jensen kicked them the rest of the way off as Cougar unfastened his own. As Cougar pressed his cock between the checks of Jensen’s ass, Jensen couldn’t help but rock back against him. 

Cougar nipped at his neck, and when Jensen moaned, Cougar shoved his fingers into Jensen’s open mouth. “Get them wet,” Cougar murmured into Jensen’s ear, tongue tracing over its curve. 

Jensen did as he was told, spreading his saliva along the digits, and when Cougar pulled his hand away a moment later, Jensen heard him spit. Cougar pulled back slightly, and Jensen raised his leg, foot flat on the bed, knee bent in invitation. When the expected touch of fingers didn’t come, Jensen groaned at the image that flashed across his brain, Cougar with his fingers wrapped around his cock, slicking himself up. 

The blunt press of Cougar’s cock against Jensen’s hole had him tensing, because, fuck, this was going to hurt. It had been forever since he’d fucked someone, and even longer since he’d been fucked and never without prep, but the idea of it, that this was Cougar, his teammate, his buddy, and best friend who wanted him so much that he couldn’t wait, set his blood aflame. 

Cougar’s fist pumped over Jensen’s cock. “Relax, corazón.”

Jensen almost snorted at the pet name despite the situation and wondered just how much Cougar had had to drink if he was called _him_ sweetheart but forced himself to relax. 

As Cougar pressed into him, the head of his cock finally slipping through the tight ring of muscle, Jensen hissed at the burn. At the realization that there was nothing between them, just skin on skin, Jensen clenched down and shuddered. “Condom?” he practically yelped, the sound unintentionally loud enough to make him worry about the others. 

“Am clean,” Cougar said, pressing deeper.

Jensen groaned and did his best to relax, the friction just this side of too much, but also almost not enough. “And what, you’re not going to ask if I’m clean?” he snarked, breathless. 

Cougar laughed, a breathy sound in Jensen’s ear. “Know you’re squeaky clean. Inmaculado Jensen.”

“I’m not—” Jensen broke off with a gasp a Cougar’s hand dropped to palm Jensen’s balls as he sank the rest of the way in. 

“Going to wreck you,” Cougar murmured in his ear, a promise. 

Hips jerking back against Cougar, Jensen’s eyes dropped closed, neck arching to allow Cougar’s seeking lips and tongue better access. “Do it,” Jensen bit out, a challenge in his voice.

The expected thrust didn’t come. Instead, Cougar rolled his hips, the length of his cock dragging gloriously over Jensen’s prostate with each movement. It wasn’t the hard fucking Jensen expected, had wanted, and it was both better and worse. 

Cougar’s hand rose to Jensen’s hip, a hard grip that was definitely going to bruise, but Jensen didn’t care about anything but the mounting pleasure. 

Precum dripped from his cock, and Jensen’s hand dropped towards it, needing friction, needing more, but Cougar brushed his hands away. It wasn’t until Cougar’s other hand rose and clasped over his mouth that Jensen realized he was begging, making incoherent sounds. Jensen bit at Cougar’s fingers, desperate to make him move faster, harder, to actually fuck him, instead of torturing him like this. 

It seemed to go on forever, the smooth, slow rolls of Cougar’s hips as though he didn’t have a care in the world, as though he was settling in for the perfect shot instead of fucking. At any other time, Cougar’s infinite patience wouldn’t have shocked Jensen, but now was _not_ the time to put it into practice.

It wasn’t until Jensen was practically sobbing with need, his body vibrating with tension, that Cougar let his hand drop to Jenson’s cock again. It took only one sharp movement of Cougar’s fist before Jensen’s muscles tightened and he spilled over Cougar’s fingers. Through the haze of his own pleasure, Jensen barely noticed that Cougar followed him over the edge until Jensen felt the unfamiliar spread of warmth, a sensation that impossibly almost set him over the edge again. 

Sinking into the beckoning arms of sleep, not even the discomfort of Cougar pulling out of him could rouse his more than momentarily. 

Waking with the dawn as he was accustomed to, Jensen hissed in unexpected pain as he stretched, the memories of the previous night suddenly hitting him. Cougar was nowhere to be seen, but there was enough evidence left on—Jensen wrinkled his nose at the sensation—and in his body that he knew it hadn’t been a dream. Not that he often dreamed about being fucked by his teammates (though he was certain that after last night, that would certainly change). 

Flopping back on his bed, Jensen’s face twisted as unhappy muscles made themselves known. Fuck, what had he been thinking? What had Cougar been thinking? If the others found out—well no, okay, he wasn’t really worried about that because he was half certain that Roque and Clay were fucking and Pooch would make a big deal about not wanting to hear the details, but otherwise wouldn’t care. 

Jensen had been on enough teams before the Losers to know that teammates fucking wasn’t all that out of the ordinary, but Cougar had never given any indication that he might be interested in Jensen in some way. Did Jensen want Cougar to be interested in him? He wasn’t sure, wasn’t sure of anything right now except that he hated the events that brought them to where they were, hated that he couldn’t go home, hated Max.

Scratching at his stomach, Jensen made a face as he scraped at dried cum. Climbing to his feet, he stuck his head out the door, and finding the hallway clear made a dash to the bathroom. He groaned under the hot water of the shower, leaning against the wall and wishing that they had more water pressure than a trickle, wanting to feel the hard spray of water.

Finally clean and feeling more than half human, Jensen wrapped the towel around his waist. Opening the door to the hallway, he wasn’t sure which of them was more startled: him or Cougar. “Cougs,” Jensen began but Cougar was already gone.

For a moment Jensen considered chasing after him, but glancing down at his towel, he decided he wasn’t in the mood to give the others a show if they were around. Quickly pulling on his clothes, he was shocked to find Cougar sitting at the kitchen table. There was a steaming mug of coffee sitting on the table beside him, and Jensen raised a brow at that because everyone knew Cougar hated coffee. 

When Cougar nudged the cup across the table, Jensen gingerly sat down, because yeah, he would definitely be feeling this for a few days.

At Cougar’s sudden smug smile, Jensen said, “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Just wait.” 

Cougar abruptly straightened and Jensen slumped uneasily. This was why he didn’t do morning afters. Cougar’s head dropped, the brim of his hat covering most of his face, and Jensen frowned at the unfairness of it, having something like that to hide behind. 

“So about last night—” Jensen began.

“It shouldn’t have happened,” Cougar said interrupting him. 

Jensen’s head jerked up in disbelief. “Well it did,” he snapped. 

Cougar raised startled eyes to Jensen’s. 

Jensen was startled himself, having half expected Cougar to give him an out and having fully intended to take it. Except he hadn’t. 

“You do not wish to pretend it did not happen?” Cougar asked, his voice holding a strange tone of uncertainty. 

Jensen knew he should say yes, that it was the smart thing to do, that it was the easy thing to do, but he found that he didn’t want to. “No, no pretending.” 

Cougar’s lips twisted into a sharp smile, the confident cocksure grin that Jensen was so used to. Jensen didn’t think as he shoved his chair back, and leaned over the table, nearly spilling his coffee as he fisted Cougar’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart moments later, Cougar’s smile was almost feral, holding a challenge that Jensen fully intended to take and would most definitely enjoy.


End file.
